Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?
Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? is the sixth episode of Escape the Night. Official Description The guests exorcise a a legion of evil spirits trapped in a young girl to free a former owner trapped in the house. Episode Summary The guests have all four artifacts. Arthur gives them a sheet, and he says it's a ritual from Shane's jacket. They vote Sierra to do the center artifact; she has to wrap black coil around it seven times while Matt does the invocation, but the artifacts all fall. The ritual didn't work. Joey and Tim find a black box with a key plus a note. The note says the house is evil, and the note's author is trapped in the back basement. When they go to the basement, they find David Santos. He says the house gains its strength from its five former owners, and when they are freed the demon will be weak enough to banish. He says he lost his faith when he could not exorcise a girl, and they need to exorcise her to regain his faith and free him. The group needs a rosary and holy water for the exorcism. They go upstairs and split into two groups, in order to search the two different rooms. Eva, Joey, and Oli go into the guest room to get the rosary. Lele, Matt, Sierra, and Tim go to the window room to get the holy water. Joey and his group find a cabinet that says REVELATIONS on it. They find seven demon names around the room. They were RAUM, DANTALION, INCUBUS, FORNEUS, XAPHAN, BELIAL, and MOLOCH. On the cabinet are 13 Devils and 1 angel, which is a reference to the verse REVELATIONS 13:1 in the Bible. They turn to this verse, which gives them the code, and the cabinet opens. Now, they need to arrange the names in alphabetical order. They do this, and the rosary comes out. All this time, both groups are being scared by demons who know they're going to perform the exorcism. In the window room, they find normal water, and a note which says to look to Saint Peter and put the number of cups in the basin along with the dust of the tabernacle. They find the basin, and Lele sees Roman numerals on the painting of Saint Peter, along with plus and minus signs. They solve the equation, which gives them an answer of five. So, they put five cups of water in the basin, and find tabernacle dust in the envelope with the note and put it in the basin, and get the holy water. Both groups meet back downstairs. They find out they need to vote two people to exorcise the girl downstairs. Matt volunteers, as he feels knowledgeable in the subject of exorcisms. However, just before the group starts to vote, Matt says he made a mistake and doesn't want to volunteer, which angers the rest of the group, resulting in some of them voting for him. He ultimately gets drawn, along with Sierra. Sierra is scared as they go downstairs. Sierra has to say a prayer repeatedly while holding down the girl. If she lets go, she dies. Matt has to do three things, and then the last step will reveal itself to him. They go in and Sierra holds her down and starts praying. As Matt goes through the steps, which include placing candles into a star pattern on the floor, and drawing an alpha and omega symbol, things start falling down all around the room. He then is in a hurry and reads just the first few words from the last step, which says to pour the holy water over the girl, and then place the rosary onto Sierra. He does both these things, but when he places it on Sierra, she dies. He is confused and then reads it again. It says he could put it on Sierra, and she would die, or he could put it on himself, meaning he would die but Sierra would live. The girl gives him a cross. Matt goes back upstairs. The group is shocked that he killed Sierra, and go downstairs again. They give the cross to David, who is then freed, and start searching for the next owner. Characters *Joey Graceffa *Lele Pons *Eva Gutowski *Oli White *Sierra Furtado *Matt Haag *Timothy DeLaGhetto *Arthur *Sarah *David Santos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Escape the Night Category:Sixth episodes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Surviving Characters Category:Resurrected Characters